A Day in the Life
by loststoriesemptymind
Summary: A series of unrelated snippets ranging from K-M.
1. Nightmare

_**Author's Note: A whole new set of drabbles, hopefully it wasn't too OOC I've been struggling with that lately. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own it and am not getting paid off of it.**_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Nightmare**

Jesse is alive, he's real and right in front of her. He welcomes her home with open arms, there are two beautiful girls sitting at their kitchen table. He says something about them, Emily and Celia are their names. Perfect names, the names of their mothers and their daughters are beautiful. Everything is perfect. Then she sees herself living this life, she's an outsider standing outside of the perfect house in the rain. She watches Christmases, birthdays and others pass by and she bangs on the window, she wants to be let in.

That should be her life.

Jesse was hers and some flames begin to engulf the house while she has to watch. They perish with smiles on their face, before she watches herself disappear she sees her doppelganger smile at her. It's an evil smile because she looks so content to die in that house.

"Quinn, wake up." Huck shakes her shoulder, "You were crying again." Quinn wiped her eyes and attempts to roll, she didn't want to worry him. "Just tell me."

"It was Jesse again." She felt a pair of arms wrap around her holding her. He was good at this, this was the part that she always thanked him for. "We had a family… and things were perfect… and then it was gone… and…"

"You had children?"

"Two girls."

"What were their names? Did he tell you?" Huck asked.

"Emily and Celia, Jesse's mother and my mother's name."

"It's going to be ok, Quinn." Huck stroked her hip and the tears seemed to stop. It wasn't real, that life wasn't real and it never would be. Jesse was dead and he wasn't coming back, Quinn knew Huck wasn't cruel enough to tell her that. He allowed her to tell him about her dreams.

"I love you, I do, it's just…"

"I know, Quinn. You don't have to explain anything." He listened to her breathing until it deepened and he knew she was asleep. He turned over and lay on his back, he didn't have the heart to tell her that Jesse Tyler hadn't even been in the building when it blew up and that he was very much alive. Some things were best left unknown.


	2. Grief

**Grief**

Huck hadn't shown up to work and he wasn't answering his phone either. Olivia sent Quinn to find him, the first place she checked was his house, that was what he had taught her. She was surprised to find him there.

"Huck…" She called out as she walked slowly through the apartment, she toed open a cracked door and found him sitting on the bed in a t-shirt and boxer shorts with a tie in his hand. "Huck, what's wrong?"

"He gave this to me."

"Who gave that to you?" Quinn asked, she sat down next to him slowly. The tie was made from fine silk, only the best quality. She stared at the clothes on the other side of him. A buttoned down shirt, a suit jacket, and what looked like very expensive pants. "Harrison…"

"I was getting dressed and I found this." He continue to rub the tie back and forth between his fingers. "And then I found the other things, we weren't friends or close but …"

"He was family." Quinn said, she understood completely but never expected Harrison's death to hit Huck so hard.

"Should I burn it?" He asked, he looked up at her almost as if he wanted her to tell him it was the right thing to do.

"Harrison would kill you if he did that, he would find a way to come back and kill you." Huck nodded his head and smiled but hadn't let go of the tie. "Maybe you should wear it to work, Olivia was worried about you."

"I know… I…" He looked down, "I'll be ready in a minute." Quinn sat there for a moment before she realized he wanted her to get out so he could change. When he stepped out of the bedroom he looked different in the suit and tie and followed her out, he remained silent during the whole drive to work but when they were in the elevator he leaned over, "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me." Quinn said and knew she meant it. 

_**Author's Note: Just imagine Huck grieving over Harrison, I know they weren't particularly close but I'm sure his death would have bothered him a little. **_


	3. Late Nights

**Late Nights**

Late nights are like temptation. When he's not allowed to scurry out of the office with his head down before ten o'clock at night, it feels like temptation. Late nights with Quinn Perkins are temptation. Whether it's at the office or on a stakeout, being left alone with her feels like he's being tested by some higher being. Olivia made it clear that Quinn wasn't to be touched, but he ignored her rule, he touched her and loved every moment of it. Even when he turned her away Quinn came back, the loyalty he doubted was so strong making his need for her more prevalent.

He'd be lying to himself if he said that he didn't want her, that he didn't want to touch her again and break Olivia's rule again. Everything about her was tempting and late nights made it worse, no supervision and nothing to keep him from having her how he wanted her. He had envisioned twisting her willing body into so many positions...

"Huck, come here." He looked up from his laptop and stood up, he stood back at a safe distance. Close enough for her not to notice but far enough for him not to touch. "I'm not getting the… will you come closer, you can't see from over there." He stood next to her and looked down at the computer, he hadn't heard a word she said, but his hand was positioned close to his own. "Are you even listening?"

"Just reroute the search…" He growled and moved back to his side of the table.

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Can you cover for me for the night?" Huck asked, he began to pack up his things.

"No! I need your help, what is your problem?" He turned around and she was standing right there. So close and so far away, she was his problem and she didn't even know it. "Are you just going to stare at me?" His eyes drop to her lips and that was his mistake, she moved in pressing her hands against his chest and kissed him. Why did giving into temptation feel so right?

The doors to the elevator open and they heard the sound of angry high heels smacking against the hardwood floor. They both flew apart from each other and walked back over to their seats. He hated working late nights with Quinn Perkins and hated it even more when they were interrupted.


	4. Breathe

**Author's Note: Mentioning of torture**

**Breathe**

The warm spray of the shower is overpowering, memories of being held down and torture shoot to the front of his mind. He gags and chokes, she's on the other side of the shower curtain reminding him to breath, reminding him that she's right thereif he needs her.

"In and out." She says, his hand shoots out of the curtain, he's gagging and choking on dry air but the memory is so strong. For all of this pain he as going through, the least he could have done was actually had a part in Grant's assassination. He stumbles backwards and moments later Quinn snaps the shower curtain back.

She's naked but that's not what he cares about, she steps between him and the spray.

"Breathe," She says and he does as she says, takes in deep breaths of air as she hands him the towel and he washes his body. The soap mixes with the dirt and she steps out of the way of the spray, "Breathe." He breathes until he can fill water filling his lungs and she stands in front of the spray again. He feels the cloth towel moving over his body, her hands helping him. "Just breathe, Huck."

When he's clean and out of the shower, he can breath the fresh air from the balcony, he hears Quinn moving around in their shared hotel room.

"Thank you." He says when he's sure she's directly behind him.

"No problem."


	5. Shoot

_**Author's Note: It's an AU where they don't know each other Quinn's a baby spy.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Shoot<strong>

The frightening thing about female agents is you never see them coming. They blend into the room unlike the male spies who typically stick out like sore thumbs. He's glad that he's not a target, if he hadn't been spying for well over ten years then he wouldn't have noticed her. The way she worked the room was amazing, moving past her targets, not even attempting to seduce them. She just blended into the fabric of the party, she had his attention and he hated being distracted. He moved through the crowd making his way towards her slowly.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her onto the dance floor with him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they moved from side to side to the slow song.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"You're good, really good, who are you here for?" Huck asked, he didn't want to waste time with useless flirting and formalities. He didn't want to know her name, or her affiliation, he just wanted to know who her target was.

"Machia." She murmured.

"Thank God, I would hate to have to kill you." He whispered in her ear and she laughed, it was a bit cocky and too confident. This woman was truly after his heart.

"As if you could."

"Etorphine up my sleeve and I could do it in a second," he moved his hand up her back.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Names aren't important."

"What's your handle?"

"Spin." She tensed in his arms, her feet stilled and that confidence seemed to waver.

"You've heard of me?"

"Everyone has heard of you, you pretentious..." She dug her nails into his neck, it should have hurt but it didn't. The pain was replaced with pleasure, "You're after me?"

"Not for the reason you think." She stared in his eyes, not wanting to trust the expressive hazel eyes. Those were the last things most people saw when they dealt with him. He took that as his cue stepping backwards as the song changed and disappeared into the crowd. Moments later found him on the balcony overlooking the party and saw the stark red dress looking through the crowd for him. She was risking her time to kill for a moment of intimacy with him, she was either very loyal or stupid. Oddly enough those traits were the same thing in most cases. The song changed again and he had lost her.

He couldn't find her.

"Cinderella left before the ball was over?" She said from behind him.

"You have a target." He said, the crowd erupted in shouts as they circled around a man. Spin looked down, it was Machia and he was choking. "You're good, a natural." He turned and faced her and the look of happiness and admiration shot straight through to his heart.


	6. Murder

**Murder**

It's not a real murder

It's setting the scene, the body has long since been cold but they have to frame it. The first time she framed a scene Huck had been so proud, she's framed many scenes since then. Quinn walked into the room, removes the computer blog, turns off the laptop and places it in her bag.

"A struggle?" Quinn asks, she knows he's directly behind her.

"Yeah." She nods her head, knocks the lamp over and hears it shatter, flips over the table and knocks some things over before walking over to the bed. It's so reminiscent of the first time she's done it, the way she's positioned in the bed. The blood spatters have to be fresh, Quinn tenses for a moment as she holds the knife over the lifeless corpse. Charlie didn't careif her eyes were open or closed but Huck did. He wanted her to see what she was doing, if she was going to become a monster she was going to do it with her eyes open.

His hand wraps around her own and he slams their hands down together into the already lifeless body.

It's not a real murder, but it's still murder. They're bad people, but they're good at it, they know that as they leave the house just as silently as they came.


	7. Fire

**Author's Note: Rated M for adult situations. If you don't like that then please feel free to skip over it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fire<strong>

Feverish lips make their way down his torso, he's dreamed of this moment and he's not ashamed to admit it. She had been in his head for years and she was finally in his bed. He jerks slightly when he feels a hot wet tongue move along his torso, he hears her giggle. It shouldn't serve to arouse him even more but it does. The feverish mouth finally reaches it's destination, licking and nippling playfully at him.

She gripped him tightly and wrapped her lips around him. She didn't stop even when he yanked and pulled on her hair, it only served to cause her to move faster. He yanked her head back, pulling her mouth off of him , her mouth glistened with saliva and she smiled wickedly. He released her hair and she crawled on top of him, kissing him as his hands moved over her body exploring her freely. His hands moved down her back and over her ass, smacking it before sliding two fingers inside of her.

She felt like fire and pushed back on his fingers as he filled and stretched her, he added a third finger and heard her breath hitch in the base of her throat.

"Now!" Quinn yelled as he felt her muscles contract around his fingers, he obliged removing his fingers and replaced it with his cock. She felt fire, moving up and down on him as he placed his fingers in her mouth.

He was more than willing to be consumed by her flames.


	8. Missing

**Missing**

Huck stayed true to his word, when she was missing he went and looked at her. He found her in her apartment.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn asked, Huck looked over at her bedside table and saw an empty bottle of gin.

"Hangover?"

"Yes, now stop talking and go get me some water." Huck did as she asked and returned with a glass of water. He sat next to her and helped her drink it. "Why did you come again?" She asked.

"You asked me to look for you."

"Thanks, Huck." She said and he stared down at her and didn't have enough time to get out of the way before she emptied the content of her stomach on his shoes instead of in the trashcan next to the bed. "Thanks so much..."


	9. Darkness

**Darkness**

"Power outage, it looks bad." Huck entered Quinn's office. OPA was pitch black and from the looks of things outside they weren't the only one who got their electricity knocked out during this bad storm. Quinn was sitting in her chair at her desk, she hadn't moved and he wondered if something was wrong with her. "Are you OK?"

"Fine." Her voice cracked.

"You don't sound fine."

"I … uh… have a confession." Huck leaned against her desk and listened. "I'm not afraid of the dark, but when it's dark dark like this it makes me nervous and now I'm really scared and I have to pee."

"I'll walk you to the restroom." Quinn slipped her hand in his and he followed her into the dark restroom, she came out of the restroom a few minutes later and they walked back to her office.

"Thanks…"

"For what?"

"Not saying anything about me being afraid to go to the restroom by myself, and now since I guess we can't work with the lights off. We might as well sit here." Quinn sat next to Huck on the couch.

"You're weird."

"Quit saying that, I am not." She said, there was a slight catch in her voice. He had heard women do this before when men flirted with them. Was this flirting? Was he doing it right and should he be doing it at all? It felt right, none of the words felt forced and it felt natural.

"You are, but it's not a bad thing." She couldn't see him blush in the darkness.


	10. Light

**Light**

"It is my day off, I am not getting out of bed." Quinn groaned and rolled over, wrapping the blankets tightly around herself trying to hide from the suns oh-so-bright rays that were beaming through the window. Huck had got the idea into her head that while it was her day off and they didn't have a client, she needed to stay on her toes. "If you close the curtains 'll let you spend the day in bed with me."

Quinn never minded baiting Huck. She imagined that he was neutral when it came to her, their relationship hadn't worked and she figured that he wanted nothing to do with her. Their flirting was harmless and typically one sided. However, he snapped the curtains shut and Quinn was surprised when that shadow washed over the room again, she felt the tell-tale dip in the bed and could smell his cologne as he laid beside her.

Huck had never been this forward before and it was unsettling.

"What are we going to do?" Huck asked, she never in a million years imagined Huck joining her in bed. Sure, in the garage or the in the conference room but never in bed. Oddly enough, it was a dream come true. She rolled over and tried to imagine herself waking up to find him next to her every morning. He was lay on top of the blankets and actually looked comfortable.

"Sleep, we deserve that at least." She curled up next to him and closed her eyes resting against him as they enjoyed their day off.


	11. Chokes

**Chokes**

Getting out there, that's what Lorrie had called it. Her oldest friend in this city had told her that she needed to get back out there. She wasn't sure she was ready, she had pulled scissors out of someone's neck, killed someone and had been tortured but getting back out onto the dating scene was frightening. Lorrie set her up with a guy named Brian, he worked at an accounting firm. Quinn nearly fell asleep just listening to her describe the poor man, Lorrie expressed that he was a safe candidate.

Candidate.

She hated words like that, she was trying to go on a date not run for President.

She dressed in that strapless, backless dress that Lorrie picked out. Quinn wondered if Lorrie was simply trying to whore her out for the night. Even the expensive purple high heels nearly screamed 'Fuck me'. Lorrie knew better than her and if this is what it took to 'get out' there then so be it.

"You look beautiful, Quinn." Brian said, he was tall with short brown hair. He stepped in for a hug but she pressed her hands against his chest and smiled. It kept enough space between them, she didn't want him to think that this date was going any farther than dinner.

"It's nice to meet you, Brian." She held out her hand and he shook it awkwardly.

"Oh, yes… um.. right this way." He hadn't let go of her hand and led her through the restaurant. "Lorrie's told me so much about you, you're a lawyer, right?"

"Yes, I work for Olivia Pope."

"Oh, you're way out of my league then." He laughed, and she felt forced to laugh. Dinner was full of awkward conversations but she soon became comfortable when they neared the end of dinner. She would never forgive Lorrie for dressing her this way and pairing her with a man who droned on and on about his family, and his ex-wife. If Quinn wasn't interested she was sure she didn't pale in comparison to his super model ex-wife, Allison. At least she and Allison now had one thing in common, they both wanted nothing to do with Brian, she felt sorry for Allison. She actually married this poor schmuck. "Dinner was amazing."

Quinn nodded her head politely as she chewed her gum. Dinner had been terrible, her food was overcooked and the wine was cheap. Olivia Pope had truly spoiled her and Quinn could barely choke down that watered down horse piss that they were trying to pass off as good wine. This gum she had snuck out of her purse was the best thing. She opened her mouth to bid him a good night but someone bumped into her, causing her to bite down on her tongue and choke on the gum.

"Quinn, are you ok?" Brian asked as she choked, she wanted to cry out but the wad of gum was lodged in her throat. A man stepped behind her and began to use the heimlich maneuver on her, he gum flew out of her throat and landed on Brian's suit jacket.

"Oh my god, thank you so much…" Quinn turned around surprised to see Huck behind her. "What are you doing here?"

"I live across the street." Quinn looked and saw his apartment, she had been so absorbed in the awful date she hadn't realized how close she had been to his home. "Why are you dressed like that?"

"I was out… on a…"

"Date. A date with me." Brian said proudly, Huck looked at Brian then back to Quinn. "And who is your friend?"

"Don't trouble yourself, I'll take her home." Huck led her across the street towards his car. "I'm surprised you can breathe in that thing."

"Would you rather I take it off?" Quinn asked, she resisted the urge to giggle as he struggled to find the correct words. He stammered and choked on his own words before she gave in and laughed. "He was really annoying."

"I know."


	12. Helpless

**Helpless**

"What are you doing?" Quinn watched as he struggled with the box. He was doing a better job wrestling with the wrapping paper rather than actually wrapping the gift. She walked over to him slowly and took the large box away from him along with the wrapping paper and scissors.

"You're going to kill yourself, let me help you." Huck watched as she wrapped the present easily. "You know you're helpless when it comes to this stuff, right? You've never wrapped presents before?"

"No… I never had to…"

"I always had to wrap the presents," Huck watched as the taped down the colorful paper, "When my mom passed my dad was terrible at that stuff, I really had to step up and that meant realizing that Santa wasn't as real I thought."

He looked away from the wrapping paper and looked up at her. She rarely talked about her father but when she did he assumed it was because she wanted someone to know.

"I'm sorry then."

"Don't be, we have to realize Santa's not real."

"No, not that… that was your present." Quinn stopped wrapping the present and looked up at him before she began to tear through the wrapping paper. He snatched the gift from her and tried not to smile. "I shouldn't have told you that."

"You're sure right about that. I never would have noticed."


	13. Negotiate

**Negotiate**

Olivia Pope was delivered to them she was in perfect condition. Not one hair had been harmed on her head. Elizabeth North received an ear and a finger before she decided to give in and give Olivia Pope back.

"Where is he?" Elizabeth asked, Quinn and Huck made sure Olivia was far away from D.C. before they invited Elizabeth North in for talks on when she could receive Kubiac.

"Dan Kubiac has been dead for two months, but those weren't his fingers or ears at all." Quinn rolled the Vice President into the conference room and Huck locked the door. "I've shut down the grid, Elizabeth. She saw the bandaged side of his head and saw his infected hand.

"I think we might have to cut that off." Quinn said, Andrew jerked against his bonds as he stared up at Elizabeth. "But we know if push came to shove… you really don't care about him... "

"What do you think you can take away from me that I care about?"

"Your child." Elizabeth paled, "Now tell us what that meeting was about and why you needed Olivia."

"That meeting was about Maya Pope, and her continued existence is a problem for a special group."

"Then I guess we better get to negotiating." Huck pulled out his gun and shot Andrew in the thigh, he jerked and cried as the bullet ripped through his flesh.


	14. Blind

**Blind**

Charlie spat out blood and stumbled backwards onto the floor as Huck stood over him. It wasn't surprising that the student had surpassed the teacher, he always knew Huck was a different type of person. He'd never be normal, he would always have a need to this but Quinn had changed him. She had a way of getting under a person's skin, Huck was too stupid to see that she was his? Charlie knew his chances were slim, especially after everything tht occurred.

The fight broke out when Charlie refused to tell him where Quinn was. Charlie knew now that it was more than some disturbing need to 'gladiate' in the modern age. She loved Huck and Huck loved her and Huck had yet to see it yet.

"Are you blind? She loves you. Instead of kicking my ass, go find her."

"If you come near her again, I'm going to cut those eyes out of your head and personally remove that tongue for you."

The man may have been blind when it came to women but when he made promises like that he stuck to them.


	15. Silent

**Silent**

If Quinn Perkins was anywhere around and it was quiet that meant there was a problem. It had taken him a while to notice but he realized that something had to be wrong for her not to be bombarding him with questions.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong?"

"You're quiet, something has to be wrong." Quinn sighed loudly."I didn't mean to offend you."

"Can't we just bask in the silence and not talk." She ran her fingers through her hair, he hadn't looked away from her and she finally broke down, "Do you think I should get highlights in my hair?"

"No your hair is perfect the way it is." Huck ran his fingers through her hair and she leaned into his touch, "You don't need to change a thing."


	16. Work

**Work**

"This what you do when you tell me you're working." Huck stood at the ice cream cart with two large ice cream cones in his hand. "I've been following you all day."

"I know." he said, he handed her a chocolate ice cream cone before licking his own. "You've done a bad job. I have been working, if you think working is following me around all day then I'm not sure why Olivia is paying you so much."

"Olivia told me to see what you were up to."

"And are you going to tell her?" Huck asked, Quinn sat beside him on the bench and licked the ice cream.

"Nothing, since you technically didn't do anything." She sighed, "But you are going to have to tell me one day, you know that right?"

"I know."


	17. Rescue

**Rescue.**

"It was out in the rain and I didn't know what to do." Huck watched as Quinn dried what appeared to be a small ball of fur. When it purred he was sure there was an animal under all that fur. He folded his arms across his chest, he knew Quinn had a penchant for taking in lost and abused things, he honestly blamed Olivia's habit of fixing things because it was rubbing off on Quinn.

"You could have left it out there."

"It would have died."

"We're all going to die, eventually. Let me see it." Quinn handed the kitten to Huck slowly, he unraveled the towel and looked down. "It's fine… we can take it to the shelter tomorrow."

"Or we can rescue it and keep it, what should we name it?" Quinn asked, Huck was afraid that she was attached to it the moment she saw it. Now there was no way that they could get rid of it or get a proper home. "Scooter."

"Why Scooter?" he asked.

"It seems to fit him."

"His name will be Melvin."

"How do you know it's a he?" Quinn asked as Huck walked back towards their bedroom with the kitten.

"Because I saw it outside a week ago."


	18. Die

**Die**

There's been different times when she thought he was going to kiss her, her heart hammered in her chest every time and she thought she might die right there. The first time had been when they were sitting in his car, he had dropped her off at work and he had just stared at her before leaning forward. Sure, she liked him, she had formed some odd crush on him a long time ago but she never thought he felt the same way. He turned his head looking into the backseat and grabbed his camera and laptop, she didn't feel nearly as embarrassed as she would have if he she would have made the first move.

The second time was when her hair had gotten tangled in the strange plants in his office. He helped her, yanking the last bits of her hair away, she stumbled into his arms and he caught her with one arm using the other hand to cup her chin and look in her eyes.

"You should really be careful." He turned away, her heart still beating too fast in her chest and the odd blush staining her cheeks as she fled from his office.

When he actually kissed her, it had taken her surprised. She had spent over two years practicing how she would react, but when the time came she froze up and it was him who pushed further. As they kissed she didn't feel nervous or scared, it felt right like everything had been leading up to this moment. It felt right at the completely worse time, he was the one to step away from her and as much as she wanted him she now knew that she hadn't been making it up. It had been real and there had always been something more.

"If you're not going to kill me then get the hell out." She watched him walk away, when he was left her heart hammered in her chest. No, she knew she wasn't going to die but she knew her heart was only beating so fast because she was alive, and that was worse than dying.


	19. Embrace

**Embrace**

"What are you doing?" Huck asked, as soon as he walked in the door she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head against his chest. If they were a normal couple then this would be ok, but they weren't and she only did things like this when she wanted something or really missed him. Seeing as he had just kissed her goodbye this morning, he knew she didn't miss him.

"Can't I just embrace you?"

" We typically don't 'embrace' on Wednesday nights with the door open. Can I close the door first, I would hate for the neighbors to see-"

"We're hugging, not screwing with the curtains open, let them see."

"What's wrong?" Huck asked, he took a few steps and kicked the door closed. She hummed happily against his neck, he would have to figure out what was bothering her.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"You had him call." Huck tensed, he was aware of exactly which 'him' she was speaking of. He never liked the way her father had treated her, he had witnessed it firsthand. Yet, Quinn was willing to accept him back with open arms, he still didn't like the man and had visited her father when he was in California doing work for Olivia. He had yelled at Ray Dwyer and threatened him before leaving, he hadn't exactly expected his tantrum to give way to these results. "You threatened him, didn't you?"

"It was…" He stopped speaking, he didn't have a good enough excuse to feed her this time. He had lost control, that's what it was at the end of the day.

"It's okay, I love you and he's coming to visit."


	20. Memory

**Memory**

"Who's he?" Quinn asked, Olivia had received a call early in the morning that Quinn had been hit by a car and suffered from temporary memory loss. Huck had shown up and began talking to her, checking her for anything serious and Olivia didn't like the way she blushed. She asked Huck to step outside.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Um… Not really…"

"I'm your boss, but I really have some things I have to get done so that man out there, his name is Huck, he's going to help take care of you."

"Oh," She blushed again, "Is he single?"

"Quinn you are not going to-"

"I would hate to impose if he has a girlfriend, does he?" Quinn asked, Olivia got the feeling Quinn wasn't asking because she didn't want to impose. Huck hadn't noticed the way she leaned into his poking and prodding hands.

"Do not sleep with him."

"Olivia I was not going to-"

"Quinn, I know you and I know that look and a lot has changed in the past six months, including your memory loss but you two are not going to continue-" Olivia placed her hand over her mouth.

"So we were a couple, I thought it was weird, he seemed kind of protective of me."

"Quinn, you two can't-"

"Why not?" Quinn asked, she folded her arms across her chest and Olivia prayed to every God that existed that she wasn't pouting. Now wasn't the time for Quinn to become petulant, she didn't have time for it. "He was the first one, and he looks at me like he cares. Why can't we be together?"

"Because he's married, with a child."

"Then why were we a couple-"

"It's complicated." Olivia said, "Just don't-" Huck walked back inside he walked over to Olivia and noticed Quinn frowning. "Watch her, I have to get back to the office." As soon as Olivia was gone Huck sat down beside her and leaned forward, she slapped him across the place.

"You're married? What kind of pervert-"

"It's complicated, I wasn't married when…It's not easy to explain."

"Maybe we can talk about when I get my memory back."

"Yeah, maybe." He said, he watched as she turned her back to him. "Quinn…"

"What is it?"

"It really is complicated." He said while placing his hand on her back.


	21. War

**War**

"War?" Quinn questioned, she held the water gun close to hear watching as Huck stood in front of her with a soaking wet shirt. He didn't look nearly as happy as she felt, she backed away slowly before darting around the corner disappearing into the bedroom. His soft knocking turned into insistent bangoing.

"You are not going to like me if I have to keep knocking, Quinn." She giggled on the other side of the door and only made him angrier. She grabbed a chair, she slid the dresser across the room and placed it against the door as he continued to threaten her. "You didn't even have a reason to do that."

"You did forget my birthday." She said and heard him sigh dramatically.

"You don't even remember your own birthday most of the time."

"That's not an excuse, Huck."

"You know I hate those things, when I get my hands on you-" Quinn worried when he stopped talking, if he was silent it was because he was up to something. She clutched the watergun closely as if it could save her. The bathroom door jiggled and she hopped off the dresser and regretted putting the thing there. She was cornered, he opened the door and stood there for a moment before running towards her, she hopped over the bed dodging his first attack before squirting him again. "I'm going to kill you."

"If you catch me first." She rushed through the bathroom, exiting out of the guest room that was adjoined to that bathroom. She didn't hear him and hated that he was so silent, just as she made it to the steps she felt an arm wrap around her waist and yank her backwards. He grabbed the water gun and held it at his side. "I mean… it was just a joke…"

"I hate those things. And I didn't forget your birthday or your present." Huck said, Quinn tried to back away but he grabbed her again. "And this is payback." He sprayed the front of her shirt before placing the gun in her hand.

"What's my birthday present?"

"The thing you've been bugging me about for the past six months."

"You're going to finally shave your beard?" Quinn asked, she took off her shirt and walked towards the bedroom.

"No," He narrowed his eyes in confusion,"New guns. I'm not shaving my beard, yet."


	22. Faint

**Faint**

"What happened?" Huck asked, Quinn was sitting on the floor with his head in her lap.

"You fainted."

"I don't faint." He said in an accusatory tone.

"Well I'm sure there's a first time for everything." She stroked his head and was surprised he hadn't tried to jump off and storm off. "Do you remember what I was talking about before you fainted…"

"I don't faint."

"Pardon me, I mean do you remember what we were talking about before you had a random sudden sleeping spell?" Huck scoffed, then he attempted to remember and gasped.

"Twins."

"Yes, twins. It's ok, I fainted when I found out too but try not to do it again, it's no good for my back."


	23. Trapped

**Trapped**

"Huck! Could you get in here I could really use some help! Oh no!" Quinn looked up at the box she had been struggling to hold up and saw it slipping. The thing was too heavy to hold and she didn't want to imagine it what it would feel like when it landed on her face. It was coming towards her and she flinched away expecting the pain but it never came.

"You need to be more careful." Huck said, she looked up and saw that he had the box in his hand. He put it back on the shelf and looked towards the door, he cursed under his breath and walked over and began to pull on the handle.

"Are we stuck in here?" Quinn asked.

"For the next few hours, hopefully Olivia comes back before the night is over." Quinn sank down into the floor. She knew it was no use, that door wasn't going to budge. She had actual plans with people who didn't work at Olivia Pope and Associates. As soon as she tried to dial out her call wouldn't go through.

"No coverage in the basement."

"This sucks and it's all my fault…"

"The door is old, you can't help it if it just closes on it's own." Huck sat down beside her and looked up at the shelf. "You had plans?"

"Yes." She leaned over resting her head against his shoulder, "But I'm too tired after moving all these files. I probably wouldn't have made it out, I'd probably just collapsed in bed when I got home. And to top it off I'm cold." She felt him shift and lifted up her head to see him placing his flannel shirt across her. "Thanks."

"We might be down here for a while, Olivia wouldn't want you to get sick." Quinn said, she wondered if he cared about her or was he just a gentleman, a very socially awkward gentleman. He didn't even mind that she rested her head against his shoulder, the room was silent but it was comforting. She was over her initial anger about not going out tonight.

"This is kind of relaxing."

"I guess." He said and folded his hands in his lap.

"What were you going to do?"

"I don't make plans on Fridays."

"Why not?" Quinn asked.

"It's just bad luck, you make plans and they get cancelled. This situation is clear evidence." Huck motioned towards the room.

"Well, I get to spend my Friday with you."

"You're trapped with me."

"I'm sure I could get out of here if I tried hard to enough." He nodded his head gracing her with a half smile that she didn't see.

"People don't like to hang around me for long, I'm not offended Quinn, I'm used to it."

"I like hanging out with you." She sat up and looked at him until he turned and met her eyes. "I learned more about you today than I have in three months."

"And what did you learn?" He asked.

"I can count on you, all I have to do is call." Huck nodded his head and closed his eyes before resting his head back against the shelf. "And that you don't like to talk much."

"You wouldn't like to talk about the things I like to do." Quinn stared at him oddly, she was puzzled by what he meant. She wrapped the shirt tighter around her as she tried to decipher what he could possibly mean before asking him.

"And what is that? What do you like to do besides spy and hack?" He stood up slowly and moments later the door opened.

"Sorry, didn't know you guys were still down here." Abby said while watching Huck walked past her. "What's up with him? Why is he smiling?"


	24. Stab

**Stab**

"You were going to stab me?" Huck asked, the knife hovered inches above his chest. Quinn's heart was hammering in her chest as he looked down at her. "I thought I asked you to keep the gun nearby."

"That's what you're worried about? Not that I was seconds away from carving a Huck-o-lantern?"

"If the positions were reversed," He plucked the knife from her hand and tossed it over his shoulder, "I'm sure you would be worried."

"I like knives better." 

"I'll never understand why, you move quicker with a gun than a knife."

"You think I'm bad with a knife? Go pick it up and I'll show you!" Huck leaned down pressed a kiss to her forehead and moved away from her.


	25. Blood

**Blood**

"It's a flesh wound." Quinn said, Huck applied pressure to it before picking her up and lying her on his work desk. He unbuttoned her jeans and began to cut them off of her, "OK, these are the only pair of jeans I have here, I can't go around in my underwear."

"Wouldn't be the first time you were naked from the waist down in OPA." He said while opening his toolbox. Quinn tilted her head to the side and watched as he sterilized a few tools. The same tools he had tortured her with, her legs felt like lead. "I knew you might run when you saw these, so I injected you with… something..."

"Why are you… you… using that…"

"Just to remove the bullet, clean the wound and give you stitches to close it."Quinn did her best to sit up and when she looked down she saw blood rushing out of the wound. It was different from the other times she dealt with blood, it was her blood. The only other time she saw her own blood was when he tortured her. The blinding white light above her seemed too familiar. "I'm not going to hurt you… I promise, just lay back."

She could barely feel the poking and prodding, she heard metal clinking against metal and had briefly felt his hand clenching her thigh.

"You're lucky she didn't hit something important."

"Abby always did hate me, I'm not sure who gave her that gun."

"Olivia did."

"Then I should kill Olivia." Huck shot her a murderous glare, "It was a joke, I was joking. Seeing as the last time you used any of that on me you were torturing me, then you should be a good sport… You know I'd never kill Olivia…"

"That's not what she told me."

"It was one time, and… there's no excuse but I would never…. she's important to me…" Huck looked up from sewing the wound and could see that far away look in her eyes. "But Abby, I will kill her with my bare hands…"

"She apologized." Huck said in a stern tone.

"That apology didn't take the bullet out of my leg."

"You're right, but I did." He moved his seat close to her and leaned over her body. "And you handled it well."

"Gladiators always do."


	26. Fight

**Fight**

"It's Thanksgiving, this is weird." Harrison said to Abby as Quinn disappeared into the kitchen. "She hasn't said a word to him, he even put on a tie, and not a clip-on either."

"She really must have pissed him off then."

"We are not whispering about them in their own home and if you are going to do it, and since I know you two very well you won't do it at their table." Olivia said while raising the glass of red wine to her lips.

"You're all very bad whisperers for the record." David chimed in before smiling as Huck and Quinn exited the kitchen just as silently as they entered.

"Who's ready for dinner?" Quinn asked, she sat between Abby and Harrison and ignored Huck as he sat at the head of the table.

"Forget it, I'm done whispering about it." Abby said, "What the hell is going on between you two?" Abby asked Quinn.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Quinn said as everyone began to pick at the food on their plates.

"Oh, Quinn, you're purposely ignoring him. He's spoken to you several times throughout dinner." Quinn looked up at Huck and then back at Abby. "What happened?"

"Why don't you ask him? Would you like to tell them what happened Huck or should I?" Quinn said, he didn't looked up from his food and Quinn laughed bitterly. "Huck your lovable spy informed me that this morning our marriage license wasn't valid. When I asked him what steps we would take to make it valid he said he wasn't sure it was worth going through."

Everyone gasped audibly and looked down at the head of the table, he slammed down his fork and looked up at her.

"Kitchen, now." Huck said and Quinn stood up following him inside of the kitchen for the second time that night. "That is not what I meant and you know it. Do you have to make our problems public knowledge?"

"Oh, I don't know if there even is an us since technically nothing that we've done for the past five years was real."

"A sheet of paper isn't going to make it any realer than it's been."

"I'm not worth it? Is that it?"

"I don't want to fight right now…"

"What better time than now?"

"A time when our friends aren't in the next room." She folded her arms across her chest. "Kim."

"What?"

"Kim and I haven't talked in a few years and we didn't end on good terms, I didn't want to have to go back and see her again. It's not you…"

"Why didn't you just say that?" Quinn asked, he turned away from her but she placed her hand on his shoulder. "I was going to leave you, you could have just told me that." She placed both of her hands on back, sliding them down and wrapping her arms around his hips.

"I didn't want you to worry." He said softly.

"I always worry about you."

"But you were going to leave me."

"As if you would allow me to just leave." Huck nodded his head, no there was no way he would just allow her to leave him after they worked so hard to make his work. "Lets go back and have dinner."

As they opened the doors everyone stepped back from it and rushed back towards their seats.

"Oh, we were worried that you guys had um…" Abby swallowed the lump in her throat, "Killed each other."

"Not yet." Quinn said while taking her seat at the head of the table next to him.


	27. Effort

**Effort.**

"He's not putting really smart, is he?" Quinn asked as they spied on their latest client. Olivia openly stated that she doubted he was telling the truth, but he had more than enough money to afford Olivia but apparently not enough brains. The man pressed the cheap prostitute into the side of the building and kissed her.

"No, but he's an easy target. I had to start you off easy."

"Didn't even take much effort."

"Men that kill their wives aren't worth any effort but when they're stupid like he is, the job is much easier."


	28. Exhaustion

**Exhaustion**

Quinn was glad that this was her last lap, she hopped out of the pool and stumbled towards the locker room. She showered, feeling the hot water soothe her aching muscles she thought about how Olivia could even fathom doing this every morning. It was exhausting, both mentally and physically but it did help clear her mind.

"You almost done in there?" Huck asked, she nearly slipped and fell but caught onto the tile of the shower.

"You're not supposed to be in here, it's the girls locker room."

"That's not what I asked."

"Yes, I'll be out in a minute, is Olivia out of the hospital?" Quinn asked.

"Not yet."


	29. Limp

**Limp**

"Quinn!"

"I'm resting, not deaf." She was limp in his arms, he had panicked when he found her knocked out on the floor of her office,she was still breathing but she did have a concussion. This was the absolutely worse time for the elevator to be down, he rushed down steps, that when he felt her go limp. "What happened?"

"I came in and found you on the floor."

"Someone hit me in the head from behind… it really hurt…" She groaned and tried to move her arms but her body felt so heavy.

"I'd be worried if it didn't. Your head isn't that hard."

"I would hit you if I wasn't so… I feel weird…" She sighed, whoever knocked her out did a really good job.

"They injected you with something." He sat her in the front seat and strapped on her seatbelt. "We need to get you to the hospital."

"I'm tired, can I sleep?"

"Not yet, please don't go to sleep!"

"Alright, alright, quit yelling. I can hear you just fine…" She groaned as he pulled off.


	30. Haunted

**Haunted**

The floorboards creaked, the house seemed to have a life like quality which Quinn didn't like. Huck didn't appear to be as shaken as she was, to be honest he seemed much more impressed by the house than scared of it. Every few feet that he moved, she moved with him, she wasn't sure why Olivia even sent her to this old abandoned property. She sure hoped it wouldn't be the new place she would be moving Olivia Pope and Associates to.

"Why are we here?"

"Are you scared, Quinn?"

"Why?" She asked, he turned slowly and looked behind her and she jumped and turned and saw nothing. "OK, I am a little scared. This place is haunted."

"No, just abandoned…. You're not superstitious, are you?" he asked.

"No, why?"

"Because I am, we should split up so we can search for it."

"For what?"

"The suitcase." He began walking off and she tagged along right behind him.


	31. Struggle

**Struggle**

The clicking of the pen was starting to get annoying, but it was the only thing keeping her glued to her seat. If she stopped then she knew she would stand up, march into Huck's office and ask him what the hell his problem. Quinn knew in return he would stare at her dumbfoundedly, giving her that emotionless blank stare that made her seem like she was overreacting. Was she overreacting? The pen clicked into place then out of place again.

"Can you stop doing that?" Huck asked as he poked his head into her office. She couldn't believe the nerve he had, he ignored her like the very act was going out of style and had the audacity to come into her office and tell her to quiet it down. Quinn narrowed her eyes into thin slits and clicked the pen again. "What is your problem?"

"My co-worker is ignoring me but not telling me what I've done wrong."

"Quinn… when the time comes… I'm just having a hard time right now…"

"Then let me help you."

"You can't help me."

"I can if you let me." Quinn placed the pen down on her desk, "But you won't let me in and you won't tell me what I've done wrong."

'

"You haven't done anything wrong, it's me." 

"Don't give me that crappy break up line. Tell me and I can fix it, that's what I do. I fix things." Huck listened to her words carefully, trying to mull over the best way to tell her and she knew it wouldn't be the answer she wanted.

"You can't fix me."


	32. Stranded

**Stranded**

"Great, we have to stay overnight in what appears to be the Bates Motel." Quinn looked up at the shoddy looking motel and grimaced, he knew she didn't have a great history when it came to motels. He ushered her up the steps towards their room, "And there's only one bed."

"I can sleep on the floor."

"You can sleep in the bed, I've seen you naked before, your virtue isn't in danger Huck." Huck closed the door and shut the curtains.

"Good, I don't trust what might be crawling around on this floor." Huck looked down at the floor in disgust. He pulled off his shirt and jeans and got into the bed, Quinn had decided to keep her clothes on and he could still hear her complaining. "This is apart of the job."

"Sleeping in a bed with a man who broke up with me in the middle of a one horse town is no where in my contract."

"It's your fault, we're here."

"It is not! I did not know the engine-"

"You were driving like a maniac."

"You are a maniac!" She exclaimed and turned over to glare at him.

"And you still love me, what does that make you? Goodnight, Quinn." Huck turned over and she was tempted to strike him, however she knew a domestic dispute and possible murder didn't need to be tacked onto this trip from hell.

"Goodnight, Huck." She yanked the scratchy blanket away from him and wrapped it around herself.


	33. Promise

**Promise.**

"I know you're awake." Huck walked around to his side of the bed and sat down, he knew this job had taken longer than he expected.

"You promised-"

"I know and I'm sorry."

"I waited all night for you like an idiot, I thought you were going to be there but you didn't even have the common decency to just tell me you weren't coming."

"Next time I won't promise."

"No, next time you will come to dinner even if I have to drag you away from work." Quinn sat up in the bed and looked over to see two coffees sitting on the nightstand. "It's going to take more than coffee this time."

"These both are mine, I've been away for seventy two hours. I'm not sure I would have been much company at dinner. We can go get you some coffee."

"Who sells coffee at two in the morning?" Quinn asked, she was astounded that he thought she wanted coffee. All she wanted was for him to show up to their dates on time, that was all.

"I know a place." He said as he nodded off to sleep in a sitting position. Quinn sat up and helped him into bed placing the blanket over his body.


	34. Fear

_**Author's Note: Continuation of the snippet Shoot. **_

* * *

><p><strong>Fear<strong>

He watched her watch someone else, she was completely unaware of his existence. While it pleased him, it bothered him, he was content to watch her but he wanted her to notice. Even just for a second some part of him wished to be caught admiring her skill. She openly flirted with her target and easily switched their drinks. The man drank and moments later he was stumbling over his own words before slipping into unconsciousness. Spin sipped his scotch and stood up exiting the bar before she could turn around and scan the room.

He returned to his hotel room and by the time he was comfortable in his bed, his phone rang. No one knew he was here, unless she had saw him or his contact had changed their mind about the job they wanted done.

"What?" Huck said.

"That is no way to answer the phone," Quinn said into the other end of the phone "You ran out before I could talk to you."

"You seemed to have your hands full."

"He was a pig."

"A dead one?"

"No, just hog tied and delivered as I was asked. Why are you so worried about my jobs? How did you even know I'd be there."

"I was sitting on a rooftop last night, watching my target when I saw you come out of a store."

"And you just had to see me again for old times sake?" She asked, she sounded slightly excited herself. The last time they had shared a cab and then a hotel room at the Grand Washington District. By the time the sun rose he was gone and she was left with nothing but a hefty bill and more bruises than she care to share. "You owe me, I didn't take you as the dine-and-dash type."

"I was busy."

"You sure you're not hired to kill me?" She asked in a sing-songy voice

"I don't think you're that dangerous yet that they would send me."

"But there is a 'they' after me." She questioned, not all of her job had been as clean and cut as the ones Spin saw. Some of the targets had been important people and she knew it was only a matter of time before they came to clean house. Quinn knew she was good, she was precise and crafty but Spin had been doing this a long time and could probably kill her blindfolded with two broken legs and his hands behind his back. There had been tales of him being in worse situations and doing far more damage, he was dangerous and she could learn a lot from him. Even by waking up early alone she learned a lesson, sleeping with the enemy is dangerous but waking to them could be even worse.

"There's always going to be someone after you." Huck held onto the phone, he knew she was on the other side of the phone contemplating his honest words. As long as she continued on the path she was on there would be someone after her, whether it was the lowest of the low or the highest paid bidder, someone would be after her, eventually it might be him. Karma was real and in this industry they got their cosmic comeuppance back sooner than later. "How far away are you?"

"I'm in the lobby, how did you know where I was?"

"You're good, but not that good." Huck heard her chuckle, "I don't trust you."

"What?"

"I don't trust you, I don't know what you want from me-"

"Says the man who came onto me while he knew I was on a job." He heard the elevator door chime on her side of the phone. "I don't even know your name, but you know everything about me, you've been looking into who I am or was. I have more to fear than you."

"What makes you think that?"

"You're spin."

"Do you know what my name means?" He asked, he heard knocking at his door and answered it, he hung up the phone as he opened the door. She didn't look like she had in the bar, she was still beautiful but it seemed much more natural and not as forced.

"What's it mean?" She asked, he held out his hand and she slipped her hand into his allowing herself to be pulled into his hotel room. He wrapped his arms around her pushing her back against the door. In the past few months he had been the only person she had been this close to that she didn't plan to capture or kill.

"I have nothing to lose but so much to gain."

"What country did that name come from?" She asked while ripping off his shirt and kissing him, he didn't shy away how he had initially.

"Not sure…"

"You're weird." She said while he dropped down to his knees in front of her, it was odd having such a powerful man kneel in front of her. Quinn didn't want to get too used to this sight he looked up and her and slipped her heels off of her feet.

"Weird has gotten me this far, maybe you like weird."


	35. Swim

**Author's Note: Completely different and unrelated snippet from the one in which she _can _swim**

* * *

><p><strong>Swim<strong>

"I forgot about the perks of your best friend marrying the President. This island is amazing, sometimes it's good to just get away from it all." Quinn looked up to see Huck making lines in the sand. "What's wrong?"

"I can't do anything out here."

"That's the point, you work too much." She patted the seat next to him, "If Kim or Javi need you, you have your phone."

"I can only do so much with a phone." He sat on the chair next to her and continued to frown. "You know I don't like to just sit…."

"Half of your job is sitting-"

"You know what I mean." Quinn sighed and stood up, "Where are you going?"

"Swimming. I'm not going to let you ruin my good time, and this vacation is mandatory and as your parole officer of sorts I can tell Olivia that you're doing your best to not have a good time. Now are you coming swimming or not?" He stood up and followed her into the water. "Can you swim?"

"Yes, I'm one of the best."

"Good, you can teach me."

"But you just said-" He stared at her oddly, hadn't she just proclaimed she was going swimming? It was just a ploy to get him in the water?

"I want to go deep sea diving by the end of the week, so you better start teaching me fast."


	36. Danger

**Danger**

He alway imagined how he would meet his end, it had been a perverse past time like many of his other hobbies. He never thought that someone would choke the life out of him, that's what was happening. He imagined this was how he would go, he heard her then he could breath again. His life had always been in danger and he had been in situations where his life could have been snatched from him at the drop of a hat. Now that it had actually almost happened he went into overdrive. The jagged glass bit into Kubiac's neck and the man fell to the ground.

Quinn continue to check on him and that's when he saw him. The haunted eyes of his son, he was running away. He felt a different part of his life disappear when Javi ran away from him.

"Go! Go after him! I've got this…"


	37. Cemetary

**Cemetery**

"What are you doing here?" Huck asked, when she hadn't shown up for work he worried that something might have happened. What was even worse was that she hadn't answered her phone, but he retraced her steps and found her in California in a very private old estate. He asked the Head Housekeeper if Lindsay Dwyer was here and he was led to the cemetery.

"I… needed time to think…." Huck looked over at the name on the grave, it said Deborah Dwyer. "I like to come here to think."

"Olivia was worried sick." He said, it wasn't a lie. Olivia had been very worried that Quinn had run off and did something stupid.

"I know, I know so she sent you." He sat next to her on the bench that overlooked the large grave. "You know, I don't even remember what she looks like. I was seven, I had pictures but my actually memory of her… it's not there… that's sad."

"You were a kid."

"I know, but the least I could do was remember her, right?" Quinn folded her arms across her chest.

"Do you live here?"

"I live Washington, D.C." She said flippantly.

"You know what I mean."

"This is… This is my family's property. I have ownership of it but I would never live here."

"Why not?"

"My mother married my father after my grandfather advised her not to, when she died my father didn't have nearly enough money to bury her so my grandfather planned the funeral and he wasn't allowed to come." Huck wasn't sure what to say and stayed silent, "I remember the funeral, I remember the guests and even the burial but I can't remember her face. All I have is this grave."

"Do you have any pictures?"

"In the house."

"Then why not use those for reference?" He asked, he looked back at the large estate and then back to Quinn.

"I hate coming here and remembering that surly old bastard. But this is my last time, no need for Olivia to send a search party." She stood up and followed him back inside the house.


	38. Love

**Love**

Living without it had become bearable but now that she had had a taste of it again, she wasn't sre what to do. Quinn knew she loved him and had loved him for quite some time, it happened gradually over time and before she knew she was in love with him. By that time he made it clear he wanted nothing to do with her and she tried to share her love with someone else. She wasn't fooling herself, Charlie had some of Huck's character traits but not nearly enough.

She didn't love him.

This wasn't love, it was convenience. She could hold him at night, have sex with him but she didn't love him. Knowing what he did to Huck made it even worse and harder. There was no reset button she could hit for Huck or herself. If she could, she would, she never would have loved Gideon or Jesse. As she lay in bed next to Charlie thinking about the reset button that didn't exist, a part of her would have went through it all over again just to have Huck.

She would do anything just to have those moments when they were alone and everything seemed right and nothing was forced or awkward. Even though they were awkward and broken people, when they were together it didn't feel that way. Right now, laying next to a man that wasn't him felt wrong. It felt forced. It felt awkward. She didn't want to be alone and while she knew Huck loved her, would it be enough?

"What are you thinking about?" Charlie asked, he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her close to him, she almost told him but decided not to.

"Nothing."

"You sure?"

"Yeah.


	39. Cold

Cold.

"Why haven't you moved? Olivia expects us at work soon." Quinn hadn't moved from her spot on the bed but had wrapped herself up in the blankets.

"It's cold."

"It's the middle of July, it is not cold, you're sick."

"I don't get sick." She sniffled and then sneezed, "I'm fine."

"You're not fine, you need to go to the doctor."

"I don't like the doctor."

"You're thirty two."

"Why are you bringing up my age? And as I informed you before, I am thirty, you made me thirty two when you came up with my new identity, the least you could have done was-"

"Left you in that motel room all those years ago if I knew you were going to complain like this about going to the doctor. You need to go." He said under his breath as he turned aroun, he felt a pillow hit in his head seconds later.

"I actually have an appointment schedule today which is why I'm not moving yet... and it is cold in here to me."


	40. Time

**Time**

Quinn opened the door to her apartment and she found him sitting outside the door. Her first thought was to ask him what was wrong and why he was here, but instead she stepped closer to him and squatted down in front of him.

"I was going to call but then I couldn't, every time I was going to knock I didn't know what to say."

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked, she sat down beside him and didn't even attempt to read his body language. She was sure he normally went to Olivia with these type of things, she wondered why he had come to her. Sometimes she pushed a little too hard and he would push back just as hard, but she was glad that he hadn't shut himself off from her.

"I'm not sure, but I don't feel right... something is very wrong but I don't know how to say it the right way." Quinn slowly placed her hand over his and he didn't flinch away or push her hand away.

"Take all the time you need." She said, they spent the next hour sitting outside of her apartment in silence as he murmured under his breath and berated himself for the wrong phrasing. She rested her head against his shoulder allowing her eyes to close as she continued to listen to him mutter. "I like this."

"What do you mean by this?"

"You." Quinn opened her eyes and looked up at him and smiled. They were three simple little words but maybe not so easy to say to someone else, but she knew Huck well enough that getting him to say these words were like pulling teeth.

"I like you too." She said, she felt his arm settle awkwardly around her shoulders but it didn't feel as odd as it should have.


	41. Suffer

**Suffer**

Huck settled on the couch, she was intent on making him suffer from his words he mumbled in anger. True, he should have thought before speaking. Ever since Quinn found out she was pregnant she had been on edge, he seemed to pay for everyone else's mistakes and not to mention his own. Things he could say and the things he used to be able to do had become very limited. Tonight had been no different, he had been laying down in bed when he saw her shadow fall over the room and he looked up to find her glaring at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked, he felt inclined to ask and knew that if he didn't she would stand there the entire night until he asked out of irritation rather than worry.

"What makes you thinking something is wrong?" She said while narrowing her eyes into then slits.

"Alright, if there's nothing wrong then-"

"You know there's something wrong!" She yelled, he turned off the television and sat up doing his best to remain patient. "What did you tell Olivia?"

"I told her that you were in your second trimester and-"

"AND now she thinks I am unfit to be out in the-"

"You are unfit, Quinn." He said and immediately regretted it, her eyes darkened and shined with unshed tears that threatened to fall any minute.

"Are you calling me fat?" She asked, he hated this question. If he said yes then she would be offended and if he said no she would accuse him of lying to her. He was backed in a corner and fed up with her mood swings.

"I was not saying that at all, you're carrying a child and you shouldn't-"

"Don't tell me what my limits are!"

"Someone needs to." He said, he stood up and began to dodge the objects she threw at him. That's what brought him here, he knew her hormones were up and down but he seemed the be at fault for everything. He looked up and saw her standing there, he hadn't heard her enter the room at all. She placed her hand on the protruding bump and continued to look at him. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry..."

"I know, it's fine don't worry about. Come here." He said and sighed before waving her over, she walked over and sat down slowly beside him. "I woke her up." Huck cautiously placed his hand on her stomach and felt something push against his hand and smiled. A little suffering was worth it, more than worth it.


	42. Beat

**Beat**

Huck hated sports and Quinn knew that. She knew he would rather watch the news or some reality show other than sports. The only sport he could manage to stomach was boxing. All the other ones seemed pointless and redundant, there were too many rules and way too many people making too much money off of the rigged games. Quinn knew that, he had that conversation with her many times over but shturned on a football game and placed the remote on her side of the couch.

"No."

"No what?" She asked, he reached for the remote and she smacked his hand. "I am watching this."

"You don't watch sports." He said while reaching for the remote again but only felt another stinging slap across his knuckles.

"No, _you_ don't watch sports. I like this, I enjoy football." Quinn pushed the remote out of his reach and he sat back and prepared to endure an hour or so off chanting, whistles, nonsensical babbling and Quinn flying off the couch and cheering when her team scored. He was tempted to leave and just head back to work, the very idea of sitting through a football game was starting to give him a headache. "But I have an idea..."

"And what is that?" He asked, he should have known she hadn't done this knowing he hated sports. Of course she would trick him into doing something she wanted.

"Beat me in a game of-"

"No." He folded his arms across his chest.

"But it's just-"

"No, Quinn."

"Huck, if you-"

"No, you're too competitive and you get mad when you lose." He said, he remembered all too well of games knocked on the floor or Quinn simply refusing to acknowledge his existence for weeks because she had lost to him. Strategy games were easy, too easy, and he didn't play them often but she did and it always ended in her being angry with him."

"Or... we could always watch football, I think the Lions and the-"

"Fine." He mumbled the word, "What's the game?"

"Chess."


	43. Cripple

**Cripple**

"She's taken advantage of this..." Abby said, she stirred her coffee and watched the way Huck waited on Quinn hand and foot. Abby didn't mind but noticed how Quinn liked to have Huck all to herself, not that any of them were complaining about that. The two of them were practically joined at the hip already, however Abby didn't like when Quinn would make her do things for her. "The little cripple..."

"You need to calm down, Abigail." Harrison said and drank his coffee.

"Oh, whatever. If the situation was reversed and you had to wait on Huck things would not be so different." Harrison nearly burned his mouth while thinking about having to do everything Huck asked. "See, look at them."

Harrison and Abby peered through the window and watched as Huck propped Quinn's pillow, they began to notice that she wasn't speaking. Was he doing all of these things for her of his own free will? No, there was no way he would be making her comfortable without being prompted.

"Maybe he likes her."

"Yeah, right, if Huck likes her then we like the plague." Abby said before walking down the hall of the hospital.


	44. Evil

**Evil**

* * *

><p><strong><em>When he was good, he was very good<em>**

When she first met him he seemed serious all the time, over time what she mistook for seriousness had actually been social awkwardness. He didn't talk to many people or go out, when everyone would go out for drinks he would be nowhere to be found. She wasn't sure what he did when he went home, but it couldn't have been normal. As time pressed on she realized just how abnormal her co-worker, Huck, actually was. He was, or had been at some point, a spy.

He taught her simple hacks one day when she asked. At first she thought he would put her out of his office, but he had pulled up a seat, and began to show her simple hacks. They weren't hard or difficult hacks and he had even seemed proud of her. She soon learned he had been trained and was better at this than most people were and she was following in his footsteps.

The hacking gave way to stalking, what normally would scare most people hadn't. She learned how to trail people without being caught and how to move without being seen or heard and also how to blend into shadows and crowds. There were times when his eyes would linger on her too long, longer than they had before. There were times when he thought she wasn't looking and he would stare at her like she was some puzzle he had yet to complete and wondered where the next piece would go.

As time pressed on she began to admire him, he took his job seriously and would never fail Olivia. That kind of loyalty and devotion was admirable, and some very small unspoken part of her found it attractive and him attractive. Even when she found out where his real skills lie, she still wanted him.

**_When he was bad he was horrid_**

Quinn had never seen him at work like this. Sure, Charlie had once mumbled in his sleep about Huck torturing him. Never had she seen him torture someone who wasn't her. Now she had first hand knowledge of how thorough he was, he spoke to them kindly unlike Charlie. He wasn't as detached and determined to hurt, he looked at it as an art.

The cries and screams sounded like a melody. He was the best, no one had surpassed him in this light. Blood spattered against the plastic and she was astounded at how quickly and efficiently he got the results he desired. He was so much better than her at everything and now this, there was a dark hunger in her eyes when he turned to look at her. What he initially took as disgust was an extremely perverse curiosity. He couldn't look away, he slit their victims neck and allowed them to choke to death on their own blood but couldn't look away from her.

Whether he was good, or bad she wanted him. No matter what condition, he was never too broke for her. It had never been that way before, Becky wanted him to be bad and other women expected him to be the perfect gentleman. Quinn didn't have any expectations, not that she thought the lowest of him but she saw him for what he was and accepted him.

"Sorry, next time I'll leave some for you."

"It's fine." She said while staring down at the blood on his hands and then back in his eyes. "There's always next time, right?"

"Right." He said, he wasn't foolish enough to continue believing there wouldn't be a next time and he knew she would be right there. When he was good she was there, and when hew as bad she was there. He was finally adjusting to turning around and finding her right by his side and he liked the feeling.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: The bolditalic pieces were borrowed and edited from the poem "There was a little girl" by Henry Wadsworth Longfellow**_


	45. Battle

Battle

He knew it was only a matter of time before he received her file. He had the odd feeling that she invited him to dinner, but not solely for dinner. It had been a few weeks since he last saw her, he did his best to keep busy so he wouldn't think about her. His latest contact said she was becoming a hassle, a messy hassle that needed to be handled. The bad thing, and he knew it would happen from the beginning, was that he liked her and he didn't want to kill her. However, dinner was the perfect way to get her alone and take her out without as much mess.

He invited her over to his apartment and as always she was a few minutes late. At first he thought she knew what was going on, that she was aware that someone put a hit out on her. She smiled cheerfully and greeted him, he thought it was odd she had yet to take off her coat but greeted her with open arms. She stopped a few feet in front of him and slipped out of the coat, he was surprised to see her naked. He should have known something was wrong, she never moved directly towards the sex and that's when he felt the first blade move past his head.

"You were going to screw me then kill me?" She asked, she ducked behind the couch and he dived behind the table.

"You did offer..."

"You could have at least told me, I'm not sure why I thought you would be different." She said, he flipped the wooden table over so it would block any projectiles she threw.

"You're a nice kid..."

"Nice? That's all you have to say? Now, I really am going to kill you."

"As if you could." He crawled across the floor, moved around towards the couch and found her there fully dressed with a gun pointed at him and he had his aimed on her. "You had a shot."

"You're wearing a vest." She said, his eyes hadn't broken from hers. "I' ve followed you, I know your habits. Your nervous traits, you order toast and coffee but never touch the toast. You have a gluten allergy, and you always looked over your left shoulder but never your right one." He would have been impressed had she not had a gun pointed at his head. "You don't like suits and ties, but you wear them whenever you do a job. That way most people won't recognize you. And you're lonely."

"I'm not lonely."

"I asked around about that name, it means Spinster."

"Congratulations, I'm more popular than I thought." He said sarcastically, "But I'm not lonely."

"Is there someone I didn't know about?" She asked, she hadn't looked away and he could see she was scared. He was used to people looking at him with fear in their eyes, he was a very dangerous man and had killed a lot of people.

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. Sometime between you stepping inside and you dropping your coat I decided not to."

"You can't think I'm that stupid-"

"I can help you disappear, but you have to keep a low profile. You can't blow up anymore buildings or shoot anyone in broad daylight." He said and he could see she didn't trust the words, but she foolishly took her eyes off his and he fired the tranquilizer gun. Moments later he scooped her up off the floor and placed her in the bed, covered her body and began to give her a new life.

* * *

><p>Quinn Perkins sat up in the bed slowly and immediately began to recall the last few moments before she became unconscious. Yes, she must be dead. He had shot her but she didn't remember it being loud at all.<p>

"Good morning." Spin said from across the room.

"What happened?"

"I helped you make a decision."

"Funny, I don't remember asking for your help."

"Well, it was either help you help yourself or kill you, and I would hate to get rid of such a good assassin." He said, he was dressed in a cream colored suit and it appeared to be dark outside. How long had she been sleep? She could see a bit of blood around his collar and he appeared to have a swollen lip and black eye.

"What happened to you?"

"A job." He said, "Now, on to you." He stood up and walked over to her with a series of ID's, passports and social security numbers. She had her pick, she could start her new life as soon as she wanted. "You can't see me again."

"Why not?" She asked, she sat the information down on the nightstand and pulled the blanket back revealing her naked body. She moved past him and disappeared inside the bathroom, he heard the shower turn on.

"There's some people after me... we can't be seen together..."

"I get it, I get it. I'll be gone before the sun rises." He sat down on the bed and wondered if he had done the right thing by allowing her to live. Would the day come where she would grant him the same pass?


	46. Chivalry

**Chivalry**

"So, what made you fall for Huck?" Quinn had been under Olivia's scrutiny for the better part of her life when she was in D.C. and now that she was marrying Huck she was sure that was going to get worse. Quinn wasn't a fool, and she knew Olivia wasn't inviting her friends over and giving Quinn third degree because it was the friendly thing to do. Even after all this time Olivia still didn't trust Quinn, or she didn't trust her when it came to Huck. For the past fifteen minutes Olivia carefully asked her questions.

This was the oddest bachelorette party she had been to in her life.

"Well... what really made me fall for him was how chivalrous he is." Quinn said, everyone turned to look at Olivia and then back to Quinn.

"Huck is chivalrous?" Abby asked.

"Yes, he opens doors and pulls out chairs. Also he's very considerate of my feelings on important situations, he doesn't make decisions that effect me without me." Olivia continued to watch her carefully, Quinn got the feeling that when it came to Huck that she would never fully trust her. Huck was Olivia's best friend and Quinn knew no matter what happened it would never be good enough for her, "He's kind, considerate, thoughtful..."

"Alright, onto the games." Abby said while pretending to gag. As they set up the games Abby pulled Olivia into the kitchen, "See nothing to worry about. It's not as if she hasn't been in love with him since forever."

"I know... I just... he can't get hurt again, especially by Quinn."


	47. Drag

**Drag**

"You dragged me to go shopping just so I could hold all your clothes." Huck watched as she disappeared inside the dressing room. Unfortunately he had been stuck doing this for the past two hours. Quinn sounded frantic when she called and he was rather upset when he found himself inside of several boutiques helping her pick clothes for her date. He wasn't good at things like this and he should have been at home asleep rather than out here doing this.

"I didn't drag you here, you came by yourself."

"Because I thought you were hurt."

"I will be if this date goes south because I'm wearing ugly work clothes. I need something that says 'I'm interested in getting to know you better, but I don't want to sleep with you'" She stepped out of the dressing room in the black backless too short dress, "Is this dress sending that message?"

"No, not even close." His eyes lingered too long but he couldn't seem to take them away. The dress itself was nice but that didn't match the type of vibe she was trying to give off. That dress begged to be torn off and tossed across the room before having his way with the supple body beneath it, he groaned and cleared his throat. No, he couldn't chance having those type of thoughts, especially about Quinn. "Try another one."

"Alright, if you say so." She walked over to him, grabbed another dress and disappeared inside the small room. Yes, he shouldn't have came here at all but now that he was here he would have to endure this.


	48. Fall

**Fall**

The first time she tripped and nearly fell, Huck had caught her. She had been rushing and nearly fell on her face but he had stepped out of his office at the right time and prevented that incident from happening. She looked up at him, her nerves were a mess and she flashed a nervous smile. His grip on her shoulders was tight and she stood up slowly, placing her hands on his chest and looking at him again.

"You should be careful." His grip on her shoulders hadn't lessened and he hadn't broken eye contact. Now things felt awkward and her heart was beating so fast she thought that it might explain.

"I'm sorry... I was moving so fast..." He walked back inside his office and closed the door. She wasn't sure why he had stared at her like that or why he even stepped out of his office at all, she was thankful that she didn't fall on her face.

The second time she stumbled, her heel broke and she was sure she was going to meet her maker. It was late, she had been drinking and her heel got caught in a hole in the loose gravel on the sidewalk. She threw her hands up and stumbled backwards into a solid body.

"What are you doing?" He asked, she stumbled foward and caught herself on the trunk of a tree.

"I was walking.. and then I... hey! What are you doing here?" She asked, he ignored her question and leaned down picking up the broken heel from the gravel and walked over to her with it. "That's mine..."

"I know, and you left your phone at the bar." Quinn stared at his outstretched hand and then looked down at her shoes.

"I liked those heels..." She murmured, they were her favorite pair of purple heels and rather expensive.

"Then maybe you shouldn't walk home drunk in them." He said, his words sounded harsh and in her intoxicated state she couldn't help but giggle. "Come on, let's get you home." He walked her down the street towards her apartment, she looped her arm in his while they were in the elevator.

"I left my keys..."

"I have them, Abby called and told me." Huck opened the door and helped her inside. "You need to be careful."

"I know, I know. I've always been clumsy..."

"I wasn't talking about the shoes." She squinted at him before breaking out in another fit of giggles, she stumbled over towards the couch and laid down and the last thing she remembered was Huck shaking his head. When she woke up she had a hangover but found her shoes in perfect condition near the door.

The third time he caught her he kissed her. She stumbled a bit and fell into his arms and he grabbed her by her upper arms to steady her. She murmured an apology and thank you but before she could get the words out his mouth was on hers. He released her arms and they were quickly wrapped around his neck pulling him closer. At first his hands had been on her waist pulling her closer and rubbing against the growing bulge in his pants, but then he pushed her away from him.

"I told you to be careful."

"I was... I tripped..." She stepped forward and he moved backwards. "Oh, you're not talking about that are you."

"Just... be careful." He turned around and walked away from her leaving her more confused than ever before.


	49. Secrets

_**Author's Note: Vampire!Huck is the theme for this one. I thought he would be fun to write, hopefully it's not too OOC. I was in the mood to write and thought it would be best to start with my favorite pairing. **_

* * *

><p>Arguments between Huck and Quinn had always led to fights, they were both very strong willed people and so much alike that they constantly bumped heads. This fight shouldn't have been that different than the others but this time she had pushed to hard and he grabbed her tossing her across the room, it had seemed too easy and it hurt more than any other time they had gotten into a tussle.<p>

A tussle, that's what their previous spats had been and she was more than sure he allowed her to win every fight.

He would never hurt her on purpose, he moved over to her in the blink of an eye, pinned her against the door and that dark murderous glare was in his eyes. Somehow this time it looked much more sinister and twice as deadly, she feared that he might kill her this time.

"I've asked you to stop-"

"But you're hiding something! We don't keep secrets, that's the rule and I've never hidden anything from you."

"You don't have secrets like mine."

"I've been in B6-"

"This is deeper than B613!" He yelled, he hadn't yelled at her in such a long time and she sunk deeper into herself. Whatever he was hiding was bad, it had to be thousands times worse than the 'trophies' she found in his basement at his home. The heads, fingers, and even a few tongues had been sitting in jars and it nearly broke him into a million pieces to see them again after all this time. He hadn't fallen back into his self destructive and abusive patterns after seeing them and those 'trophies' had nearly broken every thing. What could be worse than his corpse museum? "You have to quit."

"Why?" She asked, she spoke softly. It sounded like a broken whisper and for a moment she reminded herself of Lindsay Dwyer. The ever inquisitive, shy, too-smart-for-her-own-good girl that had been killed along in that Cytron explosion. Were they both falling back into old patterns? Lindsay had a good life, but the woman she was now was so different. Lindsay would be disappointed, she could see her old self frowning at her in Huck's dark eyes.

"I'm a monster-"

"You're not a-"

"No, you need to listen to me, Quinn." His grip on her arms loosened until he finally let go and allowed them to hang limply at her side, ugly black and blue bruises began to blossom around her wrists. "Quit looking into it, please." He begged and she nodded her head, as soon as he turned his back to move to pick up the chairs that he had knocked over when he tossed her across the room she darted out the door. He cursed under his breath chasing after her, he hated to chase after her because they were growing to old for these games.

Had she seen him for what he really was finally? His footsteps slowed as he watched her move farther and farther away from him down the darkened concrete streets of D.C.. Would she finally do as he asked and leave him alone? The thought of that crippling loneliness that had only honed his skills as a monster seemed to seize him. All these years of her pushing and him pushing back twice as hard had finally broken through and now he was sure she would never return.

Quinn didn't run.

Quinn wasn't soft spoken.

What had just happened? What had he done? He sunk down into the concrete hearing the sound of her moving farther and farther away. The familiar painful tug in chest surged through his body, he wasn't sure if she would come back this time. The pain gave way to the loneliness and the loneliness gave way to the darkness.

And the darkness created Spin.

* * *

><p>"I don't know where he's at." Quinn said, Abby hadn't paid much attention to her words but Olivia saw the skittish way Quinn looked. Olivia noted that Quinn continued to run her fingers through her hair and rub her hand against her left thigh, they were all her nervous traits.<p>

"My office. NOW!" Olivia yelled and Quinn stood up and rushed into her office, "Where is he?"

"I don't-"

"Do. Not. Lie. To. Me. Where is he?" She asked again, Olivia was very upset but maintained the ice cold and calm demeanor that she was known for.

"I... I don't... I don't know... We got into a fight..." Quinn covered her face, it was something she hadn't done in a very long time and definitely in front of Olivia. "I haven't seen him since I left..."

"You're going to have to find him, Quinn. I don't know nor do I want to know what went on this time but bring him home." Quinn nodded her head and left her office quickly brushing past Abby quickly on her way to the elevator.

"What's her problem?"

* * *

><p>Crimson red. Vermillion. Burgundy. Purple. Blue. Black. Blood came in so many different shades, it was something he knew only he could appreciate. When he was killing he didn't have to think, he just acted and Quinn hadn't been on his mind in a few days. The bloodbath had began later that night when he went out and he had taken down anyone who dare cut their eyes at him wrong. The blood sent him into a frenzy, he was able to run faster, focus better and even socialize better. Talking to women hadn't been nearly as hard as it had been before. When he spilled blood everything made sense, it felt right and every voice and urged was silenced.<p>

"Open up." The voice hadn't even knocked, he felt drunk and stumbled towards the door. If he hadn't been drunk off the last job he might have grabbed his gun but he hadn't. He was surprised that she found him, he thought by now she would have forgotten about him and found some other charity case. Yes, he had to remember that's what it all had been. Charity. She wanted to feel good about herself about being with something like him.

"What do you want?" he asked through a small crack in the door.

"What do I want?! Are you insane?! I've been looking high and low for you! Open that damn door now before I kick it down!" He knew he had taken too long to open the door because seconds later she kicked it open knocking him backwards on his ass and causing him to slide a few feet. He looked up at her after hearing the door slam shut. "What is your problem! You don't get to just not show up to work, Olivia is worried sick! No one can find you and if I hadn't checked here we may have not found you."

"You left..." He said while struggling to stand up, he caught himself on the wall and leaned against it.

"You're drunk..."

"Kind of." He said and giggled, he was nervous and hadn't expected to see her again. The blood lust had taken over and he had forgotten about everything and everyone. Olivia. Liv. She must hate him, how could he have forgotten that easy?

"Well..." She folded her arms across her chest and waited for an explanation.

"I... you... you left... that night... and didn't come back..." He pushed off the wall and stumbled towards her, "I asked you to leave... but then you left... and I didn't like being alone... I don't like my thoughts..."

"Huck we've-"

"I'm a monster, Quinn." He stood before her, the effects of the blood seemed to wearing off slightly as he could stand up straight suddenly. Either it was that or her very presence seemed to cause him to sober up and he didn't like the idea of her having that much control over him. "I've killed so many people since you left..."

"I never left." She dropped her arms to her side and balled up her fist, "I was... I was scared... yes. I have every right to be scared! You threw me across the room easily! Then you changed and I felt myself changing... and I needed time to think but I never left." She stepped forward and he reached out pushing her backwards until she was pressed against the door. This time there was no grip on her arm but he was standing close to her studying her. The darkness was still in his eyes as well.

"You would never leave me?" He asked, his voice had been raised just above a whisper and he sounded shocked. He should have never doubted her but once she saw what he really was, would she run? Would she find something or someone else? He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Not unless I had to..."

"Even if I was a monster?"

"You're not a monster." Quinn said, she reached up and stroked the side of his face. That single act shouldn't have calmed his heart that seemed to beat too quickly. He nodded his head and placed his hands on either side of her head and stared at her as his fangs elongated and he leaned forward to lick her face.

"I never told you how I killed them." He whispered in her ear, Quinn tensed as he licked the shell of her ear. He was tasting her and raking those sharp teeth along the shell of her ear, nibbling slightly. "There's a reason my files sealed, Quinn. There's a reason they can't kill me and it's bigger than Olivia."

"You're a... vampire..." She said, she wasn't sure if it was a statement or a question. Even as close as she was to him, and he could kill her just as he had killed those countless others , she wasn't afraid of him.

"Are you going to leave?" He asked, he spoke into her neck and she could feel the sharp fangs pressing against her skin, prodding and poking gently. Even as his fangs ghosts up and down her neck she couldn't find a bone in her body that hated him, she loved him even though he could drain her body just as he had done the countless nameless bodies he had done before.

"I'm not leaving any damn where without you until you quit this crap and go back to work." She brought her knee up into his stomach and he stumbled backwards and slid down the wall. "You're a vampire and that's great but Olivia was worried sick and I was worried sick!" She walked over and sat beside him, "I thought you left..."

"I'd never... Does this scare you..." He said and made a strained up and down motion towards himself. He was more than sure he would send her running off for real this time but not only had she stayed, she kneed him in the stomach.

"I'd be lying if I said I was completely OK with it, it would take some getting used to and of course I have a few questions about you going out in sunlight and the garlic but no it doesn't scare me. We said no secrets, remember?"

"Yes." He said and drew his knees up to his chest and rested his head against his knees. It felt like the nightmare was partially over, even after all of this she still wanted him. He felt her tap him and when he looked up she tackled him and straddled him while kissing him wherever she could get her mouth on him.

"But it is kind of hot, I've never been with a vampire before."

"Thank god." He said against her lips as she tried to force her tongue into his mouth, "No.. wait... I could cut you and-"

"You pulled out my backteeth, a few cuts won't hurt."

"You're never gonna let that one go, are you?" He asked, he felt his teeth shrink until they fit comfortably in his mouth. He moved his hands all over her body, pulling and tearing at whatever he could get his hands on.

"Not as long as I can't eat ice cream." She said and smiled and he smiled back and for now, things were good.


	50. This is where he needs to be

**_"This where he needs to be."_**

Jake doesn't understand. Quinn doesn't doubt that he's a very intelligent and intuitive man but he simply doesn't understand. Although he probably should, he just doesn't understand. Huck has went overboard again, he's hurt people, whether or not they deserved it, he's hurt people again. Quinn doesn't like to see him so broken and fragile, shaking and nervous and full of shame. What he is and what he likes to do is very...complicated.

"I hurt Elizabeth North."

"She deserved it."

"She won't be able to sit right for months, Quinn. No one deserves what I did." Huck said, Quinn sat beside him in his special corner, there was just enough room for both of them. Quinn places her hand over his and rests her head on his shoulder. "I just want to be alone." Quinn nodded her head and reassured him that she would still be in the building if he needed her. After a few minutes alone in her office Jake poked his head inside.

"Where is he?"

"He's in his office."

"Quinn, what he did wasn't-"

"This is where he needs to be, Jake." Quinn stood up and walked around her desk and stood in front of him.

"He's sick."

"I don't expect you to understand-"

"You're only saying that because you're still in love with him!" Jake yelled, Quinn was taken back by his words. Of course she still loved him, had she ever stopped? Would she ever stopped? Even if she didn't love him there was no way she could give up on him, before they were a couple he was her friend. He never gave up on her, that's not what gladiators do.

"Yes, I do love him. Huck is a gladiator and when things get tough we don't run away," Quinn said, "What makes you think having him locked away like some animal would fix the problem?"

"Because that's what he is! Those people... their bodies weren't..." Jake swallowed the lump in his throat, he looked visibly ill.

"Do you think that's what Olivia would want?" Quinn asked, she tilted her head to the side slightly and could see Jake flinch visibly. "Is that what she's going to want when she returns? Do you think you're ever going to get back to the island with her if you have her best friend locked away?" Quinn asked.

"You're trying to get inside my head, Perkins. It won't work, I know you." Jake said.

"No, you don't know and I'm not trying to get inside your head." Quinn took a few more steps and stopped when she was standing in front of him. "I am curious about what you want from Olivia."

"I love Olivia-'

"Cut the crap, Jake. It's just you and me, what do you want and why are you here instead of at the hospital with Olivia?" Quinn asked, they stared at each other for a long time uneasily before Jake's phone rang and he turned to answer it. Moments later he was walking towards the elevator and Quinn was glad to see him disappear, there was something about Jake that made her uneasy. She waited until Jake was gone to knock on Huck's door and step inside.

He was sitting at his desk.

"Jake thinks I'm a monster." Huck said.

"Well.. yes... but Jake... you know how he is." Quinn said while sitting next to him.

"Why was he here? Why was he not with Liv?"

"I'm not sure, but I do know that we need you here. You'll be better next time, right?" Quinn asked, Huck nodded his head and that was the last they were going to speak of it.


	51. The candle wouldn't light

**_"The candle wouldn't light."_**

Quinn Perkins wasn't sure who had pissed Mother Nature off but she would gladly wipe them off the face of the earth if it meant this flood would stop. Not only did it flood but the power had been knocked out in the process. Luckily they were on the top floor but to every positive side there was a dastardly negative side as well, the matches that she gotten after trudging through the wet basement were soaked and the candle wouldn't light.

It was just her and Huck, and she was soaking wet. Huck shined a flashlight at her and everything she went through seemed to be all for nothing. Why hadn't she asked him about flashlights? Why hadn't the idea of a flashlight even graze her frontal lobe? She was soaking wet, holding a candle in each hand and couldn't stop the tears of frustration that flowed down her cheeks.

"Why do you have those candles?" Huck asked and he ushered her into his office. The building looked much different in the absolute darkness and outside of the natural starlight and the flashlight she could barely see anything. Her tears seemed to flow harder at his question, there had been no good reason to get the matches and the candles. "You need to get out of those clothes, you're going to be sick." She sniffled as he helped her undress in the darkness, they tossed the wet clothes in a pile and he pulled out an extra shirt from his black bag. "Now stop crying."

"I'm sorry it's just... I don't really know why … the stupid candles... and the matches..."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Huck said, his words should have come off as cold and callous but they weren't. "You're fine now though, right?" Quinn nodded her head in the darkness. "I can't see what you're doing."

"Oh... yeah... I'm fine..." She sniffled and made her way out of his office, stumbling in the darkness as she moved towards a couch and sat down. She felt a slight dip in the couch and knew he was at the other end, it was when her feet poked the side of his thigh that she jumped a little. "I'm sorry I didn't..."

"It's fine." Quinn nodded her head and rested her head on the arm of the couch with the oddly soothing sound of rain lulling her to sleep. The bright and blinding beam from the flashlight woke her up and she glared at Huck.

"Are you sleep?"

"Not anymore." She said while covering her eyes, "What is it?'

"Are you hungry?"

"No." Quinn said, and almost as if one cue her stomach grumbled. "Well... maybe a little... I guess I could eat..."

"Alright, we better start before the food goes bad."


	52. She was the first thing he saw

_**"She was the first thing he saw."**_

Huck can't quite tell how he knows where she is, it's actually a tad bit disturbing that he can pick her out of a crowd. Now it's not just a crowd, but a crowd full of people wearing gaudy masks to hide who they are. Even then he can see her, he tells himself it's her curves but then he would have to admit that he's been looking at her curves. All of them. It's almost as if she's challenging him the way she disappears into the crowd.

"Huck, you've got to wear your mask." Olivia said from behind him, she slid a black mask in his hand and disappeared into the crowd. He looked down at the messy, feathery and glittery mask before placing it over his face. He only had one job tonight and that was to enjoy himself at the President's Masquerade Ball. From the moment he set foot in the door she was the first thing he saw and that was going to make it a little hard to have fun.

He raised the wine flute to his lips and drank the wine, it was cheap and that was surprising. Being best friends with Olivia Pope meant that your knowledge of wine would be enhanced whether you wanted it to be or not. He choked down the wine and felt someone link their arm in his before dragging him out onto the dance floor.

"Wanna get out of here?"

"Uh... I just got here..." He said nervously, he didn't know who the woman was in the purple dress but she seemed to be leading him in this dance. Huck knew that leaving with a woman this early would make Olivia mad, and also knew that leaving with a woman he didn't know could always be deadly.

"Come on, have a little fun..."

"Oh, there you are." Quinn shoved the woman aside and dragged Huck off the floor. "Are you alright? She's been pawing at everyone all night, apparently. I think she's going to get thrown out if she throws herself at Cyrus again."

"How can you tell where everyone is?" Huck asked, Quinn straightened his bow tie and moved her hands down his lapels picking off tiny pieces of dust that had probably dropped down from the dusty ceiling of the ballroom.

"By the way they walk and tilt their heads, and y'know, the little things. I knew it was you because you were balling up your fists while dancing, no one else would do that but you." Quinn said and he stared at her oddly, she had found him in the crowd that easy? Was he becoming that predictable or was she just becoming that much better? Had she really just rescued him from that woman? She had to have known that he would never hit a woman without a valid reason. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything offensive or-"

"None taken." Huck said while moving back towards the floor, "You look nice." Quinn stood there near the wall watching him disappear into the crowd of senators, lobbyists and hanger-on's. He had never commented on the way she dressed...ever.

"You do too." She said, he was too far away for him to have heard her. The words weren't soaked in false sentiment, he had shaved, changed and cleaned up well for the party. She had lied to him, she had said it was just because of his body language but she had been watching him cautiously since he entered the room. Quinn drained her glass of wine and said, "This can't possibly lead to anything good."


	53. It was time to kill again

**_"It was time to kill again."_**

Ever since Olivia's return Huck had promised he wouldn't kill again. He wanted to be a better person, but not just for Olivia but for himself and his family. Quinn however didn't have his scruples, morals or earthly bindings. Olivia had received a series of threats that couldn't laughed off, it was simple that the Vice President still held a grudge. Since Huck was out of commission and asking Jake would be a death wish and would only receive a sincere scolding from Olivia that meant she only had one option. It was time to kill again. It would be her first official and unofficial job by herself. Men like him didn't deserve to keep living. When had she decided she would be the judge and jury for one man's life? She assumed it was when he kept threatening Olivia.

Quinn stood just out of sight of the cameras. She knew where they were, how far they could see even with the magnification principles. Cyrus Beene stepped out from the shadows with a smile, Quinn reminded herself this was just business and for Olivia.

"This would by no means come back on me, would it Ms. Perkins?"

"Mr. Beene we're not going to waste each others time with threats. We both have done things we're not proud of, it's best to leave that to the dark." Quinn said, Cyrus had a flash of secret meetings about Defiance and the death of Sally Langston's husband. This young woman had somehow been loosely acquainted with both, she spoke honestly and it would be best that they both get this over with. They did however have a common enemy. "You want him out of office and I want him gone permanently. He really has caused too much damage."

"And he's threatening Olivia again right?"

"Right. If he is gone there will be no one to expose any secrets about the Grants, right?"

"Correct as usual, Ms. Perkins." Cyrus handed her the envelope, it was full of money but she handed it back to him. "You need to take this, this is security on both of our ends. Think of it as a security deposit and when it's done-"

"You'll receive it back in full. Did you bring what I actually asked you to bring?" Quinn asked, Cyrus pulled out a small jump drive.

"It has his schedule, drivers names and security codes to his houses. Also, there's access to the White House server to get rid of any damage, and there's also access to any and all of his accounts. Here's to hoping he won't be hiding anything that could make this work."

"Right, it's good doing business with you." Quinn said and left. Cyrus watched the young woman walk down the street towards a car parked a few blocks away.

"Olivia Pope sure does have a hell of a team."

* * *

><p>The Vice President walked down the hall and headed towards his study. He imagined he could squeeze in a little bit more work. He opened the door and walked over to his seat, as soon as he sat down he felt that he wasn't alone. Before he could jump up someone grabbed him from behind and injected him with something. It was strong, powerful and caused the room to sway from side to side.<p>

"You... bitch..." He muttered before succumbing to the darkness. When he woke up he was tied up on the floor . It looked familiar and as he looked around he saw someone sitting on the bed. "Who the hell are you?"

"Your judge... your jury... and executioner..." She stood up and walked over to him slowly, the sound of her high heeled boots echoed on the dusty floor and filled him with a sense of dread. Would she be the last thing he saw? Who was she and what did she want?

"What do you want..."

"I want you to die, but before that I'm going to have a little fun." Quinn said.

"What's this about?"

"Olivia Pope."

* * *

><p>Huck knows what she did. He could tell what she was going to do before she even did it. He sat back and watched as she set up everything, even the meetings with Cyrus Beene. He can't bring himself to intervene when she tortures him but does show up for his final hour. Quinn kneels over his body, a scalpel is in her hand and is about to slice away at a very important vein when Huck slams the door shut.<p>

"Hel...Hel...Help..me..." The Vice President stammers but he knows there's nothing he can do, and a part of him knows he shouldn't stop this at all. This man had hurt Olivia, he should be killed outright.

"Huck..." Quinn places the scalpel down on the plastic. She's covered in blood and he can see that she doesn't have a problem with it. She looks more annoyed that he stopped her, he understands that annoyance when you're working on a project that gets interrupted.

"We don't do this, Quinn."

"I can't let him do this... He can't hurt her again..."

"I know, but..." He looked down at the blood and then back to the Vice President. "Is this the right way?"

"I knew you couldn't and wouldn't do it. Olivia would want to do it the proper way but he's not a proper person, Huck. He's really bad and he has to be dealt with the really bad way." Quinn said, "I know you think I'm a monster but I can't... we can't... we won't lose her again."


	54. My skin is green

_**"My skin is green."**_

"Will you relax?" Huck asked, he sounded slightly irritated that she was panicking. Quinn felt that she had every right to panic, she was covered from head to toe in thick green goo that was eating through her clothes, her shoes had been dissolved in a disgusting plastic liquid, and her underwear were hanging together by a thread.

"No! I will not relax! What the hell is this?"

"Its just... something." He said while scooping her up in his arms and carrying her out of his office quickly and out into the hall. They moved past the elevator, he ran up the steps to the loft above their office.

"No! Tell me what the hell this is! My skin is green!"

"Mine is too, if you haven't noticed." Huck said, she looked down to see that the goo had also eaten through his clothes and there were large holes in his jeans, his shirt had been dissolved along with his favorite pair of shoes. He kicked open the door and ran towards what she assumed was the bathroom. "We're going to have to share the shower."

"No, we are not! This is your fault so I get to use it first."

"Quinn now is not the time to be picky, this stuff is harder to get off once it fully dries now let's get this over with." Huck said, he had raised his voice slightly which is something she hadn't experienced. He leaned over and turned on the shower, Quinn was surprised that the spray came from all angles. Huck peeled off his remaining clothes and allowed her to step in the shower first.

"So now can you tell me what this is..." Quinn watched as thick green chunks fell onto the floor of the shower, turned into thin stringy liquids and went down the drain.

"I had a target who was afraid of being eaten alive by acid," Huck said while scrubbing his body, "So I had to gather some things to make his stay more enjoyable. It would just eat through any clothes or shoes"

"You really freaked that guy out, didn't you?" Quinn asked.

"I've never heard anyone scream louder than him." Huck said, and she thought that she heard him laugh but under the warm spray of the shower she couldn't be sure. Quinn had been thoroughly scrubbing her body when the situation dawned on her, she was naked in the shower with Huck. The situation should have been odd and uncomfortable but it wasn't. She struggle to get the thick green clumps out of her hair until she felt an extra set of hands in her hair. "I'm just helping you, it's hard to get this stuff out once it dries." The generous amounts of shampoo helped loosen her hair and after a few minutes the green goo began to fall out of her hair as well, disappeared down the drain in thick green chunks.

"Thank you so much," Quinn said, she had felt him loosen his fingers from her hair and stopped massaging her scalp. She thought he had stepped out of the shower but realized he was still standing there when she leaned her head back and rested it on his shoulder. Quinn screamed and jumped and nearly slipped, Huck caught her and steadied her.

"Please relax." He said before releasing her and stepping out of the shower. When Quinn was sure he was gone she turned off the water and grabbed a towel to wrap around her body and her wet hair. "What am I supposed to wear?" Quinn asked while stepping out of the bathroom. Huck putting on his clothes when she stepped out.

"You can stay here and I can go get clothes from your apartment." He said, he headed towards the door.

"What about my key to my apartment?" Quinn asked.

"Don't worry about it." He said, she figured that he had been in her apartment for sweeps but now she had definite confirmation. She looked around the loft and wondered just who lived here.


	55. I don't like you

_**"I don't like you."**_

The newest intern was annoying, Quinn wondered if this was how she was when she first showed up on OPA's doorstep. It wasn't that he wasn't smart, fast or good with his connections, he had seemed to form some type of attachment to her. An attachment that she wanted no part of, every time she looked up he wasn't far out of sight. Luke knocked on her door and stepped inside.

"Are you busy tonight?" Luke asked.

"Whether I am or not is none of your business. I'm one of your many bosses and asking me out for drinks is extremely inappropriate."

"Quinn-"

"Ms. Perkins." Quinn corrected.

"_Ms. Perkins,_ I know you like me." Luke said, his face fell when she struggled to hold in her giggles. "What? What's funny?" Quinn moved her booted feet from on top of her desk and stood up and stretched.

"I don't like you. I don't like you at all." Quinn said, "No offense but you're not my type."

"Then who is? Huck?" Luke said sarcastically, he had chuckled to himself but when he didn't see her return to the laugh or even shoot him down he began to worry. Could she actually like that guy? He was too weird for someone like her to be interested in. He was closed off, reserved, spoke as if he was a robot and barely made eye contact. Luke had attempted to talk to him a few times but Huck would just grunt before returning to his office. "You like that guy?"

"What's wrong with him?" Quinn asked.

"Besides him being moody and rude and holed up in his office-"

"Says the social butterfly, who seems to be glued in one spot in my office all day." Quinn retorted, "There's things he can do that you just can't."

"Like what?" Luke asked, he ran his fingers through his short brown hair before folding them across his arms across his chest. There was no way that she would choose someone like Huck over him, right?

"Hide the bodies so no one will ever find them." Quinn said and Luke laughed again, but became nervous when she didn't laugh or even crack a smile. The guy was weird, but not that weird, right? Quinn had to be crazy to actually like someone like that. There was no way that the world famous Olivia Pope would have someone like _that _working for her, right?

"You're crazy for liking him." Luke said, she could see he was visibly angry. His fist were balled up and he had narrowed those amusing green eyes of his into thin slits.

"And also extremely unavailable currently, and I'm also your boss so unless you want to be tossed out of OPA on your ass for sexual harassment within the next five minutes I'd suggest you pack up and leave for the night." Watching him storm out of her office had been mildly entertaining and she figured that she should get out of OPA before it got too late as well. She packed away her things and could see someones shadow in the doorway. "I thought I told you to leave me the hell alone, Luke."

"I'm not Luke." Huck said, he stood in her doorway with his jacket and tossed over his shoulder and a duffle bag in his other hand."What's his problem? He threw a tantrum and yelled at me before leaving."

"I have no idea." Quinn said and smiled, since telling Luke no wasn't working she knew nothing would put him off quicker than leading him to believe she and Huck were an item. While she liked Huck she was more than sure the odds of their relationship continuing in the present and near future was very slim. "Do you want to get drinks?"

"Only if you're buying." He said and walked down the hall towards the elevator with her. He hoped that Quinn hadn't incited Luke's rage. He could tell that Luke had a crush on Quinn but she turned him down every time.

"That's fine by me."


End file.
